


Slow Learning Process

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Breeding, Experimentation, F/M, Het, Human, Hybrids, Kissing, Science Experiments, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is still learning to be gentle, but he's trying his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Learning Process

Thornstriker panted hard as Bloodshed slowly slid inside of her. Primus… Even though they had been doing these breeding sessions for a while now, it was always hard for her to take Bloodshed in on the first round. Mainly because of how… well endowed he was and how small she was compared to him. But it was getting better and better as time past.

That first time… It had really hurt. Not that she had blamed Bloodshed. He didn’t know any better, despite his father trying to teach him some things. Or so the rumors went, she really had no idea if Bombrush actually did anything of the sort or not. Still, Bloodshed didn’t understand much about human intercourse and had more animalistic tendencies. So when they had first tried to have sex… It hadn’t gone over well since, even though he had gotten her wet, he tried to simply shove it in.

But Bloodshed was getting better now. He knew not to do that unless she was very wet and well stretched. Still, it had taken some time to teach him how to be gentle and in control of himself whenever they had sex. All he wanted to do was hold her close and push it in her. Not that she blamed him. He was half-hybrid and very attracted to her. She supposed for someone like Bloodshed, that was only natural.

Still, she was glad that things had gotten better and Bloodshed was learning to not be so quick to jump right into it. Now, he seemed to enjoy getting her dripping and didn’t mind slowly pushing himself inside of her. Much like now.

“Ngh…! Bl-Bloodshed…!”

The hybrid panted hard, burying his face into her neck as he slowly pushed in. It was so hard for him to not just push in as her insides shook and squeezed around his cock, but he didn’t want to hurt her again, so he bore with it. Besides, it actually felt really good… And it made him even more aroused hearing her moan and whimper his name out like that.

Thornstriker’s arms came up to wrap around his head, kissing his head when she felt him fill her up completely. They both panted hard, their bodies shaking as they tried to keep themselves still. Bloodshed was the first to pull back to look at her, Thornstriker giving him a small smile to let him know it was all right to move. He leaned down to kiss her before he pulled his cock out half way before pushing it back in.

The scientist moaned and arched back, Bloodshed purring in delight at the sound. Soon, he picked up a modest tempo, making sure to never go to fast for her and making sure that her moans were nothing but pleasure, no pain.

She could only hope Bloodshed would only get even better with time.


End file.
